


The start of the sickness

by Badwhalenikki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwhalenikki/pseuds/Badwhalenikki
Summary: The sickness is what the survivors have been calling it. No one really knows where or how it started. No one knows if the people affected are dead or not. Most are just struggling trying to stay alive while keeping some parts of their old life. What do you do when the world is ending with out you?





	1. Fernando and Kiara: Part 1

The fact that Anna was sleeping put Fernando at ease. It meant none of those freaks were out there. It had only been 2 days since the tidal wave of the things came out of nowhere but it had been fairly peaceful. His freezer of meat was still running and he was preparing a small portion of it to go in his dehydrator. His green eyes squinted behind his thick glasses, as his sniffled his runny nose.

He looked back down to Anna she was curled up in her doggy bed snoring peacefully. Fernando matched her snores with his chops. He looked up at the metallic door past his clean counter top. The white tables had the chairs placed on them the tiles shimmered under the hanging lamps. He hadn't heard anything moving outside of his stores shutters since yesterday, it was almost eerie how quiet it had gotten. It was only 12 hours ago when a car slammed into one of the shops next door. He was fairly certain it was the pizza place but he had only looked long enough to see the car wasn't on fire but was covered in those cannibals.

He stopped chopping and sighed staring down at the red meat. He had enough meat in his shop that they could live for months maybe years if he managed to dehydrated all of it. He had chickens in the back for fresh eggs, and rooftop smokers and a garden for the sandwich ingredients. He had been able to pull his truck, with all his tools, into the one way alley.

Fernando slipped his gloves off laying them by the chopped meat grabbing his cane that leaned on the counter. He looked at his hand on the cane, his skin had gone pale with his ever rising age. Leaning his weight from his left leg on the cane he limped past still sleeping Anna into the back of his shop.

Going through all the supplies he had in his head he knew he was ready for whatever came his way. His prosthetic leg clanged against the floor in rhythm with his cane. His freezer door stood on his left. The metal was spotless and the handle was securely shut. In front of him was the door to the back, next to it was his ladder and meat elevator. It took him years to get the permit for that thing. He finally had to call PETA to get them to throw a fit about his chickens being too close to the smokers.

To his right was the door to his office. Fernando walked over to the door opening it just to be sure his shotgun was still leaning against the wall. He looked to his clear desk and the well organized pinboard above it. He knew his pistol and extra ammo laid ready in the last drawer. Opening the door a little more he looked over his makeshift bed. He had pillow and the rest was old coats and jackets from his lost and found. Fernando chuckled.

"I knew I didn't give those to goodwill for a reason." His voice was gruff.

He lightly closed the door when there was a small knock at the back door. Anna bolted out of her bed and ran to the door. She stood at the ready growling softly at the door.

"Anna, settle" Fernando said.

Anna's tail wagged as she looked at him then back to the door a young woman cracked open the door and whispered.

"Did you call her off?" She asked.

"Come on in, let her make sure it's you." Fernando laughed.

The girl walked in she was short and looked much younger than Fernando, and much darker. Her thick curly hair was close to her head and her golden eyes smiled unsure at Anna.

"Hey darling, who's a good scary dog?"  She cooed slowly reaching out her hand.

The pitbull sniffed it then turned back to where her bed was and trotted off.

"You're getting better at that." Fernando smiled his wrinkles raising with his checks.

"She is still terrifying..."

"Eh, you worry too much." He croaked and motioned for her to follow him into his office.

He left the door open as she walked in briskly she placed the bags from her back on the ground. She zipped open the two duffel bags and began sorting through them as Fernando shakily sat himself down.

"Okay, so I got us some water! Yay!! Water, not soda!" She smiled doing jazz hands before digging some more. "I got you actual blankets! Hold your applause please you're embarrassing me. And... And... Wait here." She said excitedly standing up and half jogged to the back door. She began dragging in a twin size mattress she struggled pulling it into the office then propped it against the wall.

"Tada!" She exclaimed. "I dragged it here so it's pretty dirt but, I am pretty sure, I am the bomb!"

"You are the bomb, Kiara." Fernando smiled. "You could have borrowed my truck I told you that already." He added

"Well I wasn't expecting the houses to be clear of people so fast. It's a fricken ghost town out there, Nanny!" Kiara sat on the floor digging through the bags once more.

“Really… any of them things out there?” Fernando looked to his back door.

“Yeah, but none around here.”

“But what took you so long?”

“I ended up going home…”

Fernando felt his eyebrows knit together.

“Oh, don’t give me that look, Nan! You’ll get wrinkles, baby! I swear, I live close, but I had to get my medicines.”

“Do… Do you have enough?”

“Oh, yeah, honey. Enough for like 3 months.”

“You have to order that many in advance?”

“No… The other ones are my roommate’s… They weren’t there but it’s fine. I left them a note! Plus, I got some of your meds too!”

“Mine?” Fernando limped over to her looking as she piled the pills onto the desk.

“Yeah, my one roommate had back issues, the doctors gave her the same meds. It is a smaller dosage though.”

“That works.”

Fernando looked at the bed propped against the wall.

“Was that from yo-”

“No~ no, no! I'm not crazy. That was the house behind us. My house is close but I'm not about to drag a bed from there.”

“Did you get one for you?”

“Nope. The couch in my shop is fine.”

“Are you sure you don't want to stay here with me?”

“I would but… I’m still-”

“Anna, won't hurt you.”

“I know. I know… I'm sorry she… I'm just…”

“I understand. We still need to make it easier for you to get over here.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Kiara smile repacking some of the medicine for herself.

Kiara slung the bag over her shoulder standing up. She reached the back door looking back to Fernando.

“I'm going to do a sweep around here. And draw up some plans for a possible path to kinda get here easier. Might just use the dumpsters and cut the fence but we'll talk about it at dinner?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh! Make sure you write me a list of what you want from your house.” Kiara glanced over to where Anna was laying.

“I will.”

The door opened and Kiara tossed her bags over the side of his fence. He could she her start to climb it as the door closed. He stumbled as he walked over to the door opening it.

“Wait, Kiara!”

Kiara turned to Fernando as he wobbled to the fence.

“Sup?” She dusted her pants walking to the back door.

“Did you need anything other than those pills?”

“No… The pills should be more than enough. Plus estrogen should be easy to come by without having to jump through the medical hoops.”

“If you say so.”

“See you in a few hours.” Kiara smiled walking into her shop.


	2. Jackie and Nathan: Part 1

Just a normal day, a big sale, and Nathan had to help cart out the flat screen. The customer was an older man so he didn’t mind helping out. Nathan actually never minded, he loved his job, sure he had days he didn’t want to go in but he loved it nonetheless. Best Tech had to be his dream job, good pay, all the latest and greatest technology, his heaven. He glanced around as the old man opened the trunk of his SUV. The main road to his left was clogged with cars and their honks; there were even people walking down the sidewalks and streets.

“Has traffic been this bad all day?” Nathan asked himself.

He scratched his black and well kempt beard still looking over at the road. When he had left for work that morning it was a smooth ride, It was only 2 in the afternoon not even close to rush hour. Plus there were people on the road slapping car windows that just wasn’t normal.

“Eh, it’s those rioters that have been all over the news, probably some hippie ass liberals. Protesting for free healthcare or free school. Leeches I tell you boy, to lazy to get off their asses and work for their money. But they can sure as hell protest and make shit harder for the working folks.”

Nathan gave a smile and an awkward laugh, he was so glad Jackie wasn’t there to hear that. He loaded the T.V. for him and said goodbye starting to walk back to the store. Nathan pulled out his phone taking a quick look, speaking of Jackie, she had been blowing up his phone, about 10 text and… 13 calls?! She never blew up his phone this badly, he quickly scanned her messages to him.

  * Hey so no biggy, I’ll live, but the Wifi is down… Give the company a call when you get the chance?
  * annnnnnnd the power is fucking up… this isn’t something straight outa an old horror movie lol
  * I tried calling dad and idk what’s up with the phone’s but it’s not even ringing
  * Are you there??
  * Babe are you getting any of these????
  * Babe please answer a car just slammed into the house next door!!
  * Nathan! Are you ok?! 911 isn’t answering!
  * Babe!
  * This isn’t fucking funny baby please
  * The news is doing nothing but blaring alerts! Please answer your phone



She had to be overreacting, but he was worried about the car and the 911 not answering, he would go on break and call her. Nathan looked up and saw a fairly large group of people walking to the doors. They looked clean but their clothes did have what looked like blood and their skin looked pretty weird. This was the weirdest flash mob he had ever seen, dress like psychopaths. He had no idea what they were going for, walking dead, sick butchers, assault victims?  

There were a few young teens walking out of the store laughing as they walked to the group. One girl handed her phone to her friend skipping over to the group.

“Just one quick picture guys, your costumes are boss!” Nathan could hear her say as she turned her back to them and lifted up her fingers in a peace sign pursing her lips.

Nathan called out to her as one of the men in the group grabbed her long black hair pulling her back further into the group. Her friends screams were drowned out by her screams. All Nathan could see was blood beginning to pool around the feet of the group. Her screams became more gurgled as her friend threw their things at the people still walking to them before running away. Nathan started sprinting to the double doors, he made in into the first set and shut off the auto switch and slammed the doors close. A middle age couple began to protest as he urged them back into the store.

“Alexis, dude, you gotta lock those doors, man, those people out there are going way too far with this prank or whatever it is.” Nathan said grabbing the arm of a taller man.

“Nathan seriously man? You can’t just lock people in.” Alexis groaned  nodding and apologizing to the couple as they complained.

“I am so sorry guys. Just one second.” Nathan smiled turning Alexis to the door.

Alexis’s eyebrows unfurrowed shooting up. Nathan could tell they were thinking the same thing.

“What the fuck are those people on?” Alexis asked.

“I don’t know man…” Nathan stepped back as Alexis entered the lobby between the doors.

“I need managers to the front please… like now… and someone call the police.” Alexis spoke over his walkie-talkie.

He reach the closed doors and tugged at the keys on his belt. The people on the other side became more crazed and violent with their slaps on the glass.

“I don’t know what kind of prank this is but we have called the cops, you all need to leave.” He said firmly.

Nathan watched him carefully as he went to lock the doors. He noticed the crowd watching Alexis had grown in numbers. Managers began pushing through whispering coworkers and customers. Being distracted for that short second he had missed the people opening the door. Everyone around him screamed as he watched one of the people pull Alexis to them and bit his neck. Alexis pulled himself back kicking the man back through the door slamming them once again. Nathan watched him run through the second set turning them off with one hand on his neck soaked in blood.

Nathan ran up to him wrapping his arm around his waist stopping him from collapsing to the floor. He was losing a lot of blood, but he didn’t want to risk hurting him more. Nathan look around no one else seemed to know what to do either.

“Call 911!” Nathan shouted.

“It’s nothing but a busy tone!” Someone replied.

“Shit, Come on, Alexis, hold on man.” Nathan mumbled hesitantly placing his hand over Alexis’s.

Someone in the crowd around them had thrown a shirt at him. Nathan quickly wrapped it around his free hand and replaced his other hand. He looked around frantically, people were shouting, he watched one man throw his phone clear across the building.

“They’re not answering!”

“What do we do!”

“They’re trying to break through the glass!”

All the screams and chattering where giving Nathan a headache. Nathan nearly jumped back as Alexis grabbed his hand.

“Dude, it’s ok… just go home, alright? Get me some water?” Alexis smiled as his eyes closed.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, no! No! Fuck!” Nathan groaned dropping his hand.

He could hear a creak in glass between all the chatter, he turned to see the people slapping at the doors. A few of the managers started herding the customer’s towards the back of the store. Nathan found the strength to stand up flicking the blood off his hands. He could hardly feel his legs he didn’t even realized he had grabbed for a metal support beam. There were a few other of his coworkers that grab weapons with him all stood at the door. Maybe now these people would stop, they would see that they would get hurt if they kept this joke up.

The glass shattered and the people fell in Nathan wasn’t the only one hesitating to fight. One of the other armed men went to swing stopping short of someone's head. They grabbed at the pole and reached for the man unphased by the fact he almost took out their head. The man let go of the bar and took off running to where the managers were herding the people. Nathan could barely hear the screams he was too focused on the approaching mass of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are mini stories of characters I made for my novel but they just didn't fit into the story themselves. So It's a taste for the real thing you can say.  
> Follow me on Tumblr for updates and sneak peeks. Badwhalenikki

**Author's Note:**

> These are mini stories of characters I made for my novel but they just didn't fit into the story themselves. So It's a taste for the real thing you can say.  
> Follow me on Tumblr for updates and sneak peeks. Badwhalenikki


End file.
